A Word as Good as Candy
by Kamaki
Summary: When Kaiba loses a bet to Joey on Halloween, Joey shows him the best workout of his life. And candy.


A Word as good as Candy. 

Mokuba was quietly reading in the lounge by Seto's room, waiting for him to arrive home from school. Normally, he'd be home by now, so Mokuba waited for him to see if there had been a porblem. After about an hour, Mokuba could hear a slam not to far away, and the sound of draging feet coming slowly closer. Seto came about the corner, looking like death, carrying a black suit bag. "Hi Seto! What kept you?" Mokuba said tossing his book aside leaping from his seat. "Uh. Mokuba. What are you doing here?" Seto said suprized to see him waiting by his room. He tried to draw attention away from the suit bag he was holding, failing miserably. "Well, you took an hour longer to get home today. Guess I was just a bit worried..." He noticed Seto's feeble attempt in hiding the bag. "What's in the bag, Seto?" Mokuba asked turning his head toward it. "Oh! Just my new uniform. The one I'm wearing is getting to small." Seto tried brushing him off. "You just got a new uniform last month! And if that's all it is, why are you hiding it?" Mokuba says as he lunges for it, snagging it from Seto and darting off. Seto gives quick chase. "Mokuba, no! Don't-." He stops halfway, for he was too late. "Seto!" Mokuba cried out, stopping in his tracks. "Do you know what this is! Mokuba said holding up the garment. "Yes Mokuba. It's my Halloween costume." Before Mokuba could utter a responce, Seto continued. "It's a long story so sit down." 

Flashback 

The two thirty phys ed class was well under way, with Joey Wheeler despretely trying to impress the girls and show up the boys. Making an absolute mockery of him and his friends. As usual. "Look ladies! No hands! Joey he says as he dribbles a basketball with his head. After about ten seconds, he bounces to hard and gives himself a nose bleed. He tries ignore the pain and runs off, dribbling, oblivious to the blood, tripping over a women on the floor warming up. "Oh jeez! Sorry lady!" Joey yelps as he bends to apologize. As he bends, blood drips to the floor in front of her. "Ugh! Pervert!" She screams landing an open hand slap on Wheeler's face, sending him to the ground. Yugi, Teå, and Tristan can only look on in horror and pretend they don't know him. "Man, this just isn't his day." Tristan after the sound of Joey's head on lamenant echos pat his head. Teå shrugs. "Why does he act so stupid in gym class?" Yugi ponders a moment. "Maybe the shorts?" 

Their train of thought is cut off by the echos of laughter. "What's so funny Kaiba?" Joey asks as Seto stands before him, laughing to high heaven. "Just enjoying my first glimpse of you as your future self, Wheeler. Bloody, brused, beaten, and on your knees!" Kaiba finishs with even louder laughing. Other people in the class begin to take notice and start laughing too. Joey can feel his pride eroding away beneth him. "Oh yeah Kaiba! Well at least I can, I can..." Seto cuts in. "Can what Joey? Studder?" The people around Joey begin laughing even louder now. Joey desperately tries to think of something, and he finds the answer in the palm of his hands. "Alright Kaiba, time to put your money where your mouth is!" Joey screams jumping to his feet. Joey spins his basketball on his finger and glares Kaiba square in the eye. Kaiba is unimpressed. "Betcha I can score a three-pointer from the oppisite corner of the court!" Kaiba grins. "Bet? Why not just give me your money now, save yourself some pride." Joey's ball begins to wobble so he grabs it with boths hands. "Naw, Naw, I don't want your money. Next week is Halloween, and I need someone to carry my sweets." Kaiba sighs. Don't tell me you still trick-or-treat." Joey narrows his face a moment. "Your never to old to trick-or-treat- **That's not da point!** If score, you have to trick-or-treat with me,-the whole night, give me all you candy-and!... I get to choose your costume." Seto chuckles as his wager. "A hefty price. And what do I get _when_ you miss?" Joey smiles. "I'll admit to being a "Third rank duelist", and bar myself from any and all tournaments of your choosing." 

That was all Yugi could stand to hear. "Joey, don't! Money is one thing, but don't risk this!" Yugi pleads, along with Teå. "Don't let him get to you! Keep your cool!" And Tristan. "Don't give the satisfaction!" Joey merely ignores them. "So whadda ya say Kaiba?" Seto can't believe the chances, Joey's complete and total drop out of all Duel Monsters™ tournaments, _and_ admit to his utter lack of skill? This was too good to be true. "I accept." Seto said offering his hand. Joey grins and grabs it, only to begin a small contest of who has the better grip. Joey gets in position, directly under the other basket. He aims carefully, leaps and throws. The ball lands on the front rim. A silence falls over the room. Joey gestures his hands forward, Tristan clamps down on his lip, Teå clinch's her fists, Yugi watchs through his fingers, Seto begins to feel warm, a gasp falls over the crowd as! Swoosh. An absolute uproar breaks into the room as Joey leaps into the air. Tristan nearly tackles Joey in excitment. Complete anarchy throughout the room as Seto stands there blankly staring at the completed impossible. To this day, people still swear they heard the sound of breaking stained glass in Seto's vincinity that day. 

Flashforward 

"He really scored!" Mokuba exclaims. "Yes Mokuba. And the reason I'm late is because he to wanted me to get my costume right away." Seto said glaring at this "obmination". "Promise me something Mokuba." Seto turned for his bedroom. "Yeah big bro?" Mokuba said, still in complete disbelief. "Never Gamble." 

Halloween Night 

_"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why the hell did I make that bet? Damn this is snug."_ Seto grumbled to himself as he fought with his costume. Originally made for someone more detailed than him. And what he could only hope was that this was meant for a smaller person. No one could be comfortable like _this_. Mokuba would have liked to see Seto dressed up, but Kaiba made sure that his bodyguards took him off trick-or-treating much earlier. But Mokuba settled on stealing the security tape at a later date. 

The Game shop 

Yugi was pathiently waiting for Joey outside the shop. Teå was taking some younger neighborhood kids door to door, and Tristan was "far too old for candy", which Joey later revealed to be false when he saw him buying four pounds of Rockets. Which resulted in this conversation: "You lazy lying prick!" 

"Excuse me? I'm the prick?" 

"Ya damn right your the prick! Buying the worst kinda candy out there for the trick-or-treaters!" 

"I told you! I don't do trick-or treating!" 

"Then what's with the Rockets?" 

Tristan sighed. Then whispered "Alright, just don't spread this around. Everytime I went trick-or-treating I'd never get my favorites. I guess I got kind of spiteful about. So now, I just buy my favorites." 

"Oh! I see. You know, you coulda told me that earlier. But that doesn't explain the-... Eww!" 

Anyways... 

Yugi's costume was flawless. A perfect Dark Magician. He had wanted to wait inside for Joey, but Yami was a little to excited. He was swinging his wand about, and constantly saying "Dark Magic Attack!". And even though Yami was only there to Yugi, he still felt uncomfortable with all the break-ables around inside. At around five thirty, Joey could be seen in the distance, running like mad. "Hey Joey!" Cried Yugi as he approached. "Hey, Yug'." Joey said catching his breath. His costume was well done as well, but left Yami wondering. _"Yugi, what monster is that?"_ The Pharaoh asked. Yugi didn't want to directly tell Yami, as it made him feel psychotic, speaking to what others saw as no one. So he improvised. "Uh, what was your costume again Joey?" An embarrassed Yugi asked, knowing the answer, but trying to spare Yami's feelings. "Ah Yug', you know this guy. I'm Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura! That's the whole point!" Joey said with a grin. _"Oh yes! I remember seeing that show once. But what does he mean the whole poi-... Oh..._ Before anyone could answer Yami's question, Kaiba did. He pulled up beside them in a limousine. He steped out in a absolutely stunning take of Sakura Kinomoto/Avalon. He wore the trademark outfit from the "Catch you, Catch me" opening. 

The three of them all took a moment to sit on the idea of Kaiba in a dress. After a moment, Yugi regretted having spared Yami's feelings. If he felt bad, he may have resisted the urge to burst out laughing, colpasing to the pavement, and rolling about holding his sides. Joey was stunned. "Well! I figured you might show up, but to actually wear that! That's gutsy Kaiba!" Kaiba turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the heat in his face. "I always keep my word." Joey grinned. "That's right. A word as good as gold right? Or in this case, candy... Well enough about that, you ready Yug'?" Yugi had calmed Yami down to a dull snicker, and had him back on his feet. "Yeah, I guess so." Joey then turned to Kaiba. "Well then rich-boy, hope you can keep up. The city's curfew only gives us to nine o'clock tonight. And by then, We oughta have at least a garbage bag each. Ready?" Kaiba nodded. "Alright then, lets mosey!" Joey screamed as him and Yugi (and Yami too I guess) both bolted for the nearest house, with Kaiba close behind. 

Eight thirty P.M. Other side of town 

At this point the lot of them were sweating bullets, but they had done it. Three garbage bags filled to the brim with candy. Yugi had tripped a while back, so Yami had taken his place. They may have been done sooner, but Yami had trouble keeping up. Kaiba was now secretly thankful that Joey hadn't picked an impossible to move costume that could have weighed him down, or give him heat stroke. "Well, Kaiba. Have, fun?" Joey said mid breath. "Up yours, Wheeler." Kaiba studdered. "Now who's got the stud, stu, aww whatever..." Joey said, nearly fainting from lack of oxygen. After some time, when the boys were regaining their sences, Yami sat up. "Well, we've finished. Shall we call for a cab?" Yami asked, who'd been filled in on how Yugi and Joey got home after the workout of the year. Joey bolted upright, resulting in a series of cracks and snaps. "Guah! I forgot! I didn't bring any cab fare!" Joey reared back quickly in regret of the movment. 

The year before vandels had caused a lot of ruckess as the night got later. Dressing as trick-or-treaters, then barging in and robbing the place once the door was open. Therefore the curfew. The earliest robbery was at ten, so a nine o'clock curfew was made. No one was to open their doors to trick-or-treaters after nine. And worst of all. Any people found outside past nine by the cops would be picked on the spot. Providing they had a clean record, and nothing suspicious, they'd be droped at home, but their candy would be confiscated. For evidence they said, which no one beleived. 

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do!" Joey screamed as Yugi (In Yami's mind) ran back in forth with his hands on his head. Yami furrowed his brow in anguish. "We can't lose all we worked for, not now!" Kaiba let the three of them panic a little longer. Most he was intertained all day. "Shut up, **all of you!**" Kaiba shouted, instantly silencing Joey and freezing Yugi in his tracks. "I brought my cellphone. I call the limo to pick us up. I'll have you two dropped off at home, since it's on the way." Yugi reverted to his body. "Really? You'd do that for us?" Yugi said with his hands brought just below his mouth, with sparkles in his eyes. "Kaiba, that's down right desent of y-." Joey was cut off. "Save it!" Kaiba snaped as he ordered his limo driver to pick them up. 

At about quarter to, the limo arrived. Yugi was dropped off first, as every minute to go by made him jump. For fear of being detained, and his record "bleamished". When the car stopped at Joey's home, he took a moment to speak with Kaiba. "You know Seto, I actually had a good time tonight. I figured you'd put downer on the whole thing-, er, I mean." Kaiba sighed. "I said save it. Now take your candy and go." Kaiba said, handing Joey his bag. Joey smiled. "Keep it. You earned that candy." Joey said hopping out of the car. "And next year, your still welcome to join us. And you can pick whatever costume you want too!" Joey aid as he grinned ear to ear. Kaiba scoffed as the limo drove away, he gestured his hand towards Joey once out the window. Joey waved back. Seto peered into his bag of candy, taking out lollipop. "I may just do that Wheeler." Kaiba said to himself, unwrapping the lollipop. "But next year, I'll go as Tomoyo." 

Alex Kun: Gasp! What is this? Has Alex gone and found a way to stall making Love Sucks chapter seven? Yes he has! This a entry for Kylee Henke's Halloween contest. (http/sonicrocksmysocks. And seeings how I love Halloween, with all it's pranks, dressing up, and candy. And I thought since online I seem to be bi-sexual, (Though strangly, in person I've been married for two years to a girl.) I should make it about Yu-Gi-Oh! How does that go together? Well if you have to ask that, you've never read a fanfic before. Enjoy! Written with english names because thats what I'm used too, and I can't spell Jouichi, Jouichy, Jou-whatever... Poor Yugi's virgin eyes have been tainted. 


End file.
